


Secrets Get Swept Away By Trust

by AngelCakeszee



Series: Linked Universe Fics [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Draft + Edited version, Fluff, Gen, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Oneshot, Writing Battle Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCakeszee/pseuds/AngelCakeszee
Summary: When Legend gets knocked into a river by a moblin, Hyrule is the first one to go after him while the other Links were busy dealing with some monsters. But while Legend gets swept away by the current, secrets end up getting swept away by trust as Hyrule ends up coming upon a secret Legend holds when Hyrule finds him towards the end of the river.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Linked Universe Write-offs!





	1. The Edited Verison

**Author's Note:**

> On the LU server, a new thing has started up called Writing Battles where writers can challenge other writers to write a short fic with them based around a certain prompt in one hour. I did this fic based on a dialogue prompt which was, "Listen, you can't tell any of the others. I'm serious." The first chapter is the edited version of it while the second chapter is the draft that I wrote during that hour. Hope you all enjoy both versions!

Nothing ever seems to go the way Legend wanted things to go. No one was ever opposed to finding out about this. Legend never planned on letting anyone ever find out about this. Least of all, any of the Links for that matter. Not even Fable or Ravio knows about this curse he had gotten from one of his more recent adventures and yet here he was. Sitting in the deeper part of the river, resting against a rock. His face half-submerged underwater with his tail sticking out of the river on dry land.

Where his tail was completely exposed for Hyrule to see when he came running through the trees. Along the side of the river, only to come to a skidding stop when his green eyes fell onto the sight that was Legend. His successor’s mouth hangs slightly agape while his eyes are wide in shock.

The sight of Hyrule standing there in shock drags a groan out of Legend. Snapping Hyrule out of his shock and opening his mouth. Legend was expecting a laugh or some kind of teasing comment. Honestly, he should have known better when he instead got the question, “Are you hurt anywhere?” from Hyrule as his successor stares down at him with eyes of worry and confusion.

Legend only lets out an irritated sigh as he rolls his eyes. “I’m fine! But you better not tell anyone about this Hyrule I swear-” Legend cut himself off when he saw a flash of hurt across Hyrule’s face causing Legend to snap his mouth close. Trying to figure out what he just said that would hurt Hyrule’s feelings while Hyrule narrows his green eyes at him.

Legend simply dunks his head back underwater at the glare with a deep frown. Wanting to avoid pissing off the group's medic even more as much as he could.

Legend watches as Hyrule opens his mouth while pointing a finger at Legend with an arm across over his chest before stopping and shaking his head. Dropping his hand as he takes a deep breath. “Can you breathe air while you're in that form?”

Legend shook his head as he eyes his successors, bringing Hyrule to sigh as he sits down beside Legend. He takes off his shoes and socks to dip his feet into the river that Legend was sitting in. “Now I’m going to ask again, are you hurt anywhere? You seemed to have been hit pretty hard by that moblin when it knocked you into the river.”

A sigh leaves Legend but this time he actually takes the time to look over himself to see if he was hurt anywhere that hasn't been noticed due to the adrenaline rush he felt from being swept downstream a river. A moblin had been able to sneak up behind him and knock him into it when he was busy dealing with some other monsters while the others were dealing with some monsters on their own.

Unfortunately, the river had one of those fast move currents so Legend had to deal with the feeling like he was drowning as he legs and throat took their time transforming into his mermaid form before he could actually get a grip and swim with the current once the painful sensation of his legs had combined together to form a pink scaled tail had gone through.

The only positive being that he was swept away enough from the others that he wasn’t concerned about them finding him like this as Hyrule probably went ahead on his own to find legend since he was the group’s medic. Though, the fact that the river wasn’t filled with many rocks that Legend had to worry about bashing himself against was also another positive in this situation.

Legend did end up noticing a bit of pain in his back. Prompting him to move his arms around, only to let out a sharp hiss when he pulls at the muscles in the center of his back.

That got him a knowing look from Hyrule while Legend just rolls his eyes. Only to let out another hiss when he felt the bones in his tail begin to shift. Now that his tail was finally dried off enough for it to start shifting back into a pair of normal legs.

At this, Legend takes a deep breath underwater before sitting up straighter so his face half-submerged underwater. He bit his lip to keep from making any more pained noises when he saw the worried look on Hyrule's face. Bringing up a hand to wave him off and motion towards his legs.

There was a look of curiosity that was mixed with worry on Hyrule's face that finally made Legend realize what he said wrong to Hyrule. Legend's rashed response in his panic had made it sound like he didn't trust Hyrule and when that was the exact opposite.

Legend did trust Hyrule, he just didn't like the idea of people finding out about his secrets when he didn't want people to find out about them until he was ready for them to learn about his secrets.

Legend coughs and takes in a gulp of fresh air when the gills on his neck have disappeared before sputtering out in a cough. Hyrule waddles through the water towards Legend after he had taken his shoes and socks off to place a hand on Legend's back. His worried gaze was enough for Legend to know what he was thinking.

"I'm Hyrule, I just need you to help me get up without my legs falling into the water. As long as my legs don't touch water that goes above the ankle. Then I won't turn into a mermaid." Hyrule nods as a small smile appears on his face.

"Of course, come on and then I can have a look at your back," Hyrule stated while Legend rolled his eyes. Letting Hyrule grab him by the elbows to help get him onto dry land.

Once on dry land, Legend grits his teeth together when his weight gets shifted onto his newly reformed legs causing Legend to lean heavily onto Hyrule who directs Legend to the nearest tree.

The pain in Legend's back and his legs ripples through him with every step he takes towards the tree. Taking everything he had in him to not cry out in pain to avoid worrying Hyrule. A sigh of relief leaves him when Hyrule lowers him down on to the ground where Legend could lend his side against a tree.

Hyrule then goes back to the river to grab his shoes and socks before coming back. Where he claims a spot beside Legend where he gives a raised eyebrow and an expectant look while he pulls his socks and shoes back on.

Legend sighs the look but knew full well what Hyrule wanted. Deciding that fighting the medic against receiving treatment wasn't worth the effort this time around and so without any complaints. Legend shifts his weight so then could pull his tunics over his head. He cringes at that ripple of pain that rips through his back at the motion before flopping his tunics onto his lap.

A short hum is all Legend hears from Hyrule while Legend turns to let his successor use his magic to heal what he can of his back. Letting it fall silent between them as Hyrule's hands hover over his bruised back.

"Uh, Hyrule," Legend began with a sigh, getting a hum out of Hyrule. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you. I was just...frustrated."

"I know. I would be annoyed if I was in your place too. I'm just better at dealing with my anger than you are." Hyrule tells him, getting a snort out of Legend. "If you don't mind me wondering, why did you not want anyone to know about it?"

Legend shrugs at that. "I don't know, I guess I expect people to laugh mostly if they were to learn about it. I mean, I'm one of the saltiest people out there and yet here I am able to turn my legs into a pink tail."

That got a small smile out of Hyrule as he snorted. "Ya, alright. That is ironic. But to be honest, mermaids are usually depicted to live in the ocean and the ocean is made of saltwater so it makes sense. But how did you get the ability to turn into a mermaid?"

Hyrule's question pulls a hum from Legend as he shrugs, which he immediately regrets at the sharp ripple of pain that it caused.

"It was from one of my more recent adventures. I found this scale in a chest. Nothing happened at first, not until I touched water that went above my ankles while I had it in my pockets. When that happened it turned me into a mermaid. Which was fine at the time as I assumed the ability would go away once I was done with the adventure…"

"But it didn't." Hyrule continued. "And you don't have any actual control over it."

Legend nods at that, bringing Hyrule to sigh. "Well, that explains why you're always avoiding any sort of water that goes above your ankles. Are your legs doing alright? The transformation looked painful."

Legend looks down at his legs and runs his hands over them. They still ache but he should be able to walk on them. "Ya, I may need your help walking back to the others though."

Hyrule brightens up at that with a smile as he moves to stand up while Legend pulls his tunics back on as the pain was becoming more manageable for him. "That's alright! I can help you with that. We could wait for them to come to us though."

Legend waves his hand at that as he pushes himself up onto his feet with the help of the tree beside him. Ignoring the pain that was still present in his back and legs that were at a more tolerable level now. "Ya but this is the wrong way to get to the nearest town. It would be better to meet up with them in the middle of between here and wherever they are by now rather than waiting and wasting more daylight. We're going to be losing enough as is with me walking slowly on these legs."

"Well, I'm sure Twilight will let you ride on Epona for a bit while your legs heal. We can just tell the others that you bruised your legs badly when they got bashed against some rocks."

That got a small, grateful smile from Legend. "Thank you, Hyrule." That got a sputtered response from his successor as his face flushes a bright red. "It means a lot that you're willing to not go and tell the others about all of this."

"Of-f course! It's not my place to tell the others your secret. I would only do that if it was harmful to your health or to someone else's health."

"I know. I still appreciate it though." Legend tells him, he never really did take the time to tell his successor how much he did appreciates him. It wasn't easy for Legend to be able to express such raw emotions but the bright smile that appeared on Hyrule's face at his words.

Told Legend that Hyrule understood, which helps Legend relax a little. Glad that Hyrule was able to understand without him having to explain while the two of them end up falling to a comfortable silence as they walked with Legend lending on Hyrule for support while Hyrule kept an arm around Legend's shoulders.

It could have been left to end there but of course. His successor had to find some other way to throw another curveball at Legend when Hyrule decided to break the silence.

"Since I learned about one of your secrets. It's only fair that you learn about one of mine." Legend looks towards his successor in surprise before a frown makes its way onto his face.

"Wha-no, Hyrule you don't have to if you don't wan-"

"And I want to and so I'm going to," Hyrule tells him with a grin. "I have a spell that allows me to turn into a fairy."

That shut Legend up, as he stares at his successor in surprise. Not realizing that such a spell was even a possibility. He knew his successor was a prodigy in magic but this was to a whole another level.

Hyrule just smiles at him. "I'm sure you've figured out that's not just something that anyone could do. I've always wondered why I can do magic without an object when there aren't any other Hylians that can do that. I spoke about it with a Great Fairy once. She told me the only way that was possible was that I was somehow part fae or had at least had enough fae blood in me to be able to do magic in the first place."

Legend swallows at that. "That is...that is not what I was expecting to hear, to be honest. I didn't even realize that was even possible."

"I wasn't expecting it," Hyrule says with a sigh as he keeps a small smile on his face. "I never knew my parents or any blood relatives for that matter so it really shouldn't have been such a surprise but still wasn't something one would have expected to realize, ya know?"

"Hm ya, I get what you're saying. My uncle was the only family I ever knew. I thought at one point actually had an idea of who my parents were at one point as I had learned about how they died during my first adventure. But not even that wasn't the complete truth."

"Oh?" Hyrule asked as he tilts his head.

Legend swallows at that. It wasn't really something he liked telling others about, not when he knew could paint a bigger target on his back when he already had one but he knew Hyrule and even the other Links wouldn't have a problem. "Ya, apparently I have royal blood in me." Legend tells him, causing Hyrule's eyes to widen.

"Wow, wait does that mean you're related to your Zelda then?" Hyrule asked.

"Yes, Fable is actually my twin sister," Legend admits, which was definitely odd to admit. The only other person he has told this to was Ravio who thought it was a very interesting fact of course. "Having a son is looked down upon and so the king decided he wanted to get rid of me because of that. The queen didn't just want to give me away to just anyone though, so she entrusted me to her most loyal knight. Someone who she was very close to. The knight and her husband who was also a royal knight took me in and basically became my adopted parents. Of course, I ended up getting passed along to my adopted father's brother, my uncle, after they had passed away." 

Legend summarized a great deal of his past in that, leaving out some few details but it wasn't really something he wanted to revisit as it has already been three years since he learned all of this that he wasn't all that interested in revisiting all of that. He is more than happy with the upbringing he had with his uncle, he has no wish for that to be changed.

"Do you two get along? I mean you and yo-Fable I mean." Hyrule asked while Legend shrugs.

"Eh, as well as any pair siblings can get. We didn't know we were related until we were 16. Which was when Impa, Fable's handmaid, gave her a letter that was addressed to her by he- _our_ mother I guess as Fable likes to remind me. Which is how Fable found out about it where she promptly decided to come and tell about it as soon as possible."

There was even a letter for him from their mother. A letter that Legend had never taken the time to open and read. Fable of course wasn't too happy about but respected his decision since it was his choice to make but that means she didn't forget to bring the decision of the letter up whenever Legend would come and visit her at the castle.

"Makes sense. This only makes me realize that most of us are orphans though." Hyrule says with a chuckle while Legend smiles. "But that means we get to be a group of orphans together though, right?"

"Of course." Legend tells him. It was then when Legend heard the sounds of voices as him and Hyrule continued to walk through the forest.

With a look towards Hyrule, he could see that Hyrule heard the sound of the voices too. The bright smile on Hyrule's telling Legend that had recognized the voices to belong to their comrades just as Legend has.

Legend only lets out a sigh. "About time we found them. This means I can finally sit down and rest my legs." Legend complains without any real heat behind it while Hyrule laughs.

The sound of Hyrule's laughter brings a smile to Legend's face. Spending time with his successor was always time well spent to Legend. Times he was sure to miss when they were sent back home at the end of this adventure. That wasn't something Legend was going to dwell on though. If there was anything he has learned from his past adventures. It was that it was best to live in the moment and spend the time he did still have with Hyrule and the other Links as much as possible before their time together comes to an end.


	2. The Draft Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the draft version I wrote during the writing battle. This is what I wrote in an hour with shitty grammar and all.

This wasn’t opposed to happening. No one was ever meant to find out about this. Legend never wanted anyone to find out about this. Not even Fable or Ravio knows and yet, here was. Sitting in a river, right where his mermaid could be seen by Hyrule. Who was standing there with his green eyes blown wide and his mouth slightly agape.

A groan leaves Legend at this situation. He trusted Hyrule, he knew his successor wouldn’t go running his mouth to the other Links about what he just found out. He still didn’t like the idea of anyone knowing though. This was absolutely frustrating and right now, he was just waiting for Hyrule to laugh at the fact that the saltiest person on the team could turn into a mermaid.

“Um...are you hurt anywhere?” Hyrule asked as he shuffled his feet while Legend lost his scowl and stared at Hyrule in confusion. “I saw you get hit by that moblin and so I was wondering if you were hurt anywhere which is why I’m here while the others are still fighting the other monsters.”

Legend blinks at that before letting out a sigh as he pulls himself out of the water. Letting his tail flop onto the ground beside it. That’s right, the whole reason he was even like this was because a stupid moblin had caught him off guard and was able to knock into the river which he had swept him down stream for a bit before his legs had turned into a tail and he was able to catch his grip and actually swim with the current instead of drowning,

“Ya, just a little bruised, I’m going to need help walking back to the others though when my tail transforms back into legs.” Legend tells him with a frown while Hyrule smiles at him as kneels beside Legend to look for any injuries on him. “You don’t believe me do you?”

“Nope, you are one of the more likely people to try and hide your injuries. You have done it past so don’t deny it.” Hyrule tells him simply while Legend's tail slowly begins to morph back into a pair of legs. Legend’s cringes at the feeling of his bones shifting back into their usual position.

“Hyrule, please. You can’t tell the others about this, alright?” Legend finally stated after a minute or two of silence had settled between them.

Hyrule raises an eyebrow at him. “Is there a reason why you don’t want the others knowing?”

Legend made a face at that. “Well, I just, I’ve never actually told anyone about this. Was never comfortable enough in doing so. It’s not like I actually wanted to be a mermaid. It just happened while I was on one of my adventures.”

“Hm. Well, I never planned on revealing your secrets to anyone Legend. It’s not my place to do so. The only time I would is if it’s potentially harmful to yourself or to someone else, alright?” Hyrule tells him while Legend relaxes. “Though shifting back and force can’t be all that comfortable.”

“No,” Legend huffed. “It’s really not. But I’ve gotten used to it for the most part. I haven’t really used the ability since starting this journey with you guys though. I can’t really control it, it just switches whenever I touch water that goes past my ankle.”

“It’s an immediate transformation?” Hyrule, his eyes wide with obvious curiosity bringing a small smile to Legend’s face.

“Ya, which is very annoying but it is what it is.” Legend says, looks over his legs real quick before pushing himself onto them. A slight wince leaves him as he stands on wobbly legs. Hyrule immediately comes over to his side, grabbing Legend’s arm and pulling it around his shoulder. Allowing Legend to lend some of his weight.

“You know, if you're not ready to walk yet. Then I’m sure the others won’t mind if we sit around and wait for them to come looking for us. They should be done with those monsters by now.”

“Which is why we should head towards them. We’re going to have to walk back that way anyway if we want to get to the nearest town.” Legend tells him while Hyrule hums in response.

“Well, since I know one of your secrets. It’s only fair that you know one of mine.” Hyrule says after a moment of the two making their way through the forest back to the others.

Legend blinks in surprise at this as he looks over at Hyrule who had a small smile on his face. “I have a spell that allows me to turn into a fairy.” Hyrule stated bluntly, causing Legend to choke on his saliva.

“W-What?! There is an actual spell that allows that?” Legend asked, startled to learn about such a thing when he has never heard of it being even a thought in anyone one’s mind to become a fairy.

“Ya, I spoke to a Great Fairy once about how odd it was that I was the only Hylian that seemed to be able to do magic without the need of any object. They told me that the only way that was possible was if I had some fae blood in me. Which to be honest, is entirely possible as I have never meant my parents or really any family members that is.”

“Oh.” Legend says softly, surprised by the honesty that he had received from his successor. “I never knew my parents either. I was raised by my uncle and at one during my first journey. I thought I was finally able to learn about who my parents were. But even that wasn’t the complete truth either apparently.” Legend finds himself telling Hyrule, he’s not sure why he was . He just felt like telling Hyrule about his family.

“Hm. Well I guess that means we get to be orphans together then. Though, actually, I think most of us might actually be orphans in this group. Especially seeing as Twilight and Sky never speak about them. We know Time was raised in a forest, Wild was asleep for a hundred years so any chance of his parents being alive is unlikely. Wind and Four hasn’t spoken about them either.”

Legend laughs at that. “Ya, I guess we all have more then one thing in common then we expected.”


End file.
